happy birthday caroline'
by uglamore
Summary: After caroline had graduated Klaus had gone back to New Orleans while caroline had gone of to college in New York with elena and bonnie but while caroline had started to move on from klaus, klaus still thinks about her and what happens when he sees her out of chance and is able to use compulsion on her
1. Chapter 1

**jeremy and Lexi came back to life along with kol and bonnie didn't have to die. Tyler had broken up with caroline somewhere during everything and married Haley, they have a family now (five sons) . Haley was never with klaus. Damon did end up with Elena while stefan went on a trip with Lexi. Klaus is still in love with caroline. After caroline had graduated Klaus had gone back to New Orleans while caroline had gone of to college in New York with elena and bonnie.**

**This will be the first fan fiction I have wrote and hope-fully I can continue make more chapters instead of a one-shot**

**No-ones P.O.V**

**chapter 1 : ''happy birthday caroline''**

caroline had been in collage called ''sonny oak'' for a year now and was just getting adjusted to every-thing her feelings for klaus had started to die down , now she could think straight and focus on the future.

as she was walking out the door of her apartment that she shared with bonnie and elena they all had a different sort of responsibility to housekeeping elena was in charge of cooking, bonnie was in charge of getting rid of spiders,roaches practically anything that scared both caroline and elena while the one and only caroline Forbes was in charge of something she was born for decorating the apartment which meant she had to make MANY trips to the shopping market, she went so much that the shop keepers knew her name without even looking.

While caroline was walking to her car to go back to shopping for a new designer couch in a cute dress with knee-high boots , she had her eye on for quit some while now, she couldn't shake of the feeling that somebody was watching her so she quickly wiped her head around and took a look but noticed nothing then she heard her phone ring in her pocket.

''hey elena'' caroline said with a bright tone and a smile on her face , ''hey care, look I'm really sorry but I won't be coming home tonight. I promised I would spend the day with Damon can you pass the message off to bonnie for me, for some reason I can't get a hold on her'' you could practically hear the frown on elena's face as she said it, Elena had gotten into a fight with bonnie the night before and hasn't heard from her since ''lena it'll be alright i'm sure that bonnie forgives you, don't worry and Have FUN!'' with a heavy sigh elena answered ''OK thanks care you know exactly how to cheer me up i'll see you in another two days''.

**No-ones P.O.V**

it had been two years – two long since klaus saw caroline and honestly it had been eating away at him even though he hated compassion or love and denied that he had feeling's for such a baby vampire he knew deep inside he loved caroline and she didn't know a single thing about it and klaus hasn't excepted these feelings himself.

''Nik you've been sulking in the same spot since that caroline girl left you and frankly it's starting to worry me..I mean the first couple of months were okay but now...it's been 2 years '' rebekah said barley above a whisper '' as rare as it is our dear sister is right the only thing you have done is draw pictures of caroline multiple times already, nik if you were not the brother I had grown with I would say that you were heart-broken'' kol said with a smirk deserving a low growl form klaus ''now now kol, rebekah it is not our business who Niklaus sees or doesn't see'' said Elijah signalling the two to leave him and klaus alone for a minute.

''you know their right Niklaus you haven't been the same since this ahh what was her name...Carroll..Cathleen...Cat'' guessed Elijah but failing which irritated klaus immensely , how could anyone forget her damn name '' CAROLINE!'' bursted klaus failing to contain his anger with balled fists at his brothers forget-fullness of the name of his beloved ''interesting..'' elijah said while narrowing his eyes at his brother ''what is SO interesting brother'' klaus spat back '' i'm just implying the fact that the centuries I have spent alongside you never once have you ever remembered the names of any women you have been with especially one that hasn't been technically been with you'' elijah said but that wasn't the end of this conversation

'' 2 years klaus and you haven't even tried to gain back the title of 'king' of New Orleans from Marcel, you haven't threatened, harmed, hurt-'' but then was cut off by klaus '' WHAT is your point brother, patience is not one of my good traits '' klaus said with almost venom in his voice '' I'm saying look at the effect this women has on you, I dare you to go to the collage she is in and don't you dare say that you don' know the collage she is in because I know you klaus and the lengths you will go for this particular girl and see her once more while doing this TRY to not talk to her'' making this sound like a challenge ''why should I it's not like I have feelings for her'' klaus said a little more to himself than to elijah ''Then prove this to not only me but Rebekah and Kol, go to her collage see her and then turn the other way and walk away'' elijah said while narrowing his eyes ''fine but then when I come back you nor will rebekah or kol continue to pester me about caroline'' while crossing his arms in annoyance ''deal'' said a smirking elijah.

It took a total of 10 hours to get to sonny oak collage and when klaus had arrived it didn't take him long to pick up on caroline's sent over and over in his head he kept reminding himself 'look and then leave, look and then leave-wait why did he have to remind himself he had this under control, yeah he had this 'totally' under control and then there she was as beautiful as ever somehow she had become even more beautiful from the 2 years as they were apart.

Klaus' P.O.V

how in the bloody hell did she get even more beautiful while the 2 years we were apart, must be the which bonnies' work- wait a minute caroline isn't that type of person to use magic for her appearance, she's not like all the other women I have met in my time on this earth that would use magic to seduce me, no caroline was different, caroline was...full of pride and dignity she would not let some-one like me influence her decisions or what she does in life, I admire that.

As she walked out of what seemed to be her apartment I couldn't help but feel the urge to pursue her, just one more look and then I will leave but then she suddenly turned her head to face towards my way and then that's when I lost it .

I was gone in those big blue eyes that were the colour of the sky above while her hair moved with elegance falling just beneath her shoulders and then I saw her petite body wearing a dress that hugged her in all the right places and made her body look so small and fragile but I knew better under all that she was strong and was anything but fragile. Before I knew it I was staring at her luckily for me her phone rang and snapped me out of my daze and I was about to turn around and walk away like I had said to elijah but then I saw her smiling while talking on the phone, for some reason I had tried to listen into their conversation but I couldn't hear clearly, but only saw the fact that who ever was on the other end of that phone had caroline smiling MY caroline, the nerve the person on the other side- wait Caroline probably has a boyfriend NO-WONDER she would wear a dress so attractive and knee-high boots that made her legs look so long and slim and smooth- SNAP out of it klaus! How could she after ONLY 2 years move on to another victim!.

No-ones P.O.V

caroline had finished her shopping but hadn't bought anything because the couch she wanted was already sold so she slowly went to her room, as soon as she closed the door behind her she turned around to see none other than klaus standing there glaring at her.

'Oh klaus GOD you gave me a frikin heart-attack '' clutching her hand to her chest breathing heavily but klaus only continued to glare at her ''well can you tell me why you came and stop staring at me like that!'' it was getting a little too awkward for carolines' taste but he continued to glare at her '' look I don't know why you are glaring at me! Or why you are here! But if you are done being a creepy pedo bear I have better things to do!'' as she was about to turn away he pinned her against the wall and said with a husky voice ''well I guess your boyfriend will just have to wait! If I don't kill him first!'' that last part had klaus wondering why he would even kill him ''Get. Off. Me. Now!'' caroline demanded ''NO!'' klaus spat back '' FIRST I don't have a boyfriend, second WHY ARE YOU HERE!'' klaus was relieved at first but then realised what he had done and was confused why he had been so filled with rage in the first place.

Klaus quickly released caroline and was going to apologised but then looked into caroline's eyes and realised that caroline hadn't taken vervain and was now out of her blood-stream so klaus held her by her shoulders and compelled her ''you shall forget everything that had just happened between you and I from the last 20 minutes'' with that carolines' eyes had gone all black and she repeated ''I shall forget everything from the last 20 minutes'' and then she was about to close her eyes when klaus decided not to end it there but then ''you are going to go to sleep and no matter what you shall not awaken until 8am in the morning'' with this caroline again repeated what he said in a monotone and took of her boots but left her dress on and went to sleep then klaus took this chance upon himself to slip under the sheets and sleep beside her where he held her in his embrace while she was on his chest and her head was just under his chin laying on his neck , that night was the first night since 2 years were he actually slept and he didn't have to worry were caroline was or who she was with or even if she was alright because she was in his arms...even if it was only for tonight and she was compelled...it was perfect for him...but then with a small whisper ''I know it may be too late but happy birthday caroline my sweet-heart'' stealing a kiss while she slept in his arms.


	2. i fancy youcaroline forbes

Chapter 2 : ''I fancy you''

I do not own anything! I never have and never will own anything you recognise.

Sorry for the late update.

Thank you to all of you for your reviews! but i'm sorry to say this chapter is not as good as the first one because i'm one of those idiots that make a good first chapter but then completely blanks out when you have to write something else and doesn't help that i'm a lazy-ass and doesn't post anything for a week. But really thank you for your comments and support!

Klaus' P.O.V

I start to wake up but then I realised that I couldn't feel anything on my chest having a heart-attack my eyes snap open only to see caroline on the other side of the bed and breath a sigh of relief slowly careful not to shake the bed I check the time on her alarm clock only seeing it's 6:00am 'oh good I have an extra 2 hours before she wakes up' with that thought in mind I moved over to her and cuddled her in her sleep and realised that even in her sleep she's breath-taking as her blond hair falls on her shoulders and she was still wearing her cute little dress that made her body all the more incredibly seductive and before I knew it I was leaning in to kiss her, She can make me this way even in her bloody sleep! Then I thought hey I can use compulsion why don't I just- SNAP out of it klaus it took me a solid hour to calm the hell down but by then he heard the front door slam shut ''CAROLINE~ it's me bonnie you up yet?'' oh damn that witch before he could hear the rest of what she wanted to say klaus quickly flashed out of the window and headed towards home without looking back and taking a long gaze before flashing to the car and realising he had taken a a picture of a smiling caroline in a frame ''why...why did I do that...'' with that in his mind he drove back with the picture of caroline.

No-ones' P.O.V

bonnie had just came back home after she had a fight with elena she just couldn't come back after her little fit. Turning the key in the door she opened it not sensing that any-one was home she yelled out to caroline first ''CAROLINE~ it's bonnie are you up yet...look i'm really sorry about last night'' bonnie said while putting her bag down and taking her phone out ''I guess I just didn't want to come back after the fight'' waiting for a response from caroline but heard nothing ''caroline look if your angry at me I completely under-'' but stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw caroline sleeping in her bed ''well it is 7am I guess i'll let you sleep..for now'' but got a call from her phone 'huh kol wonder what now' ''what?'' before moving out of caroline's room to continue the conversation.

Back at the maekalson house-hold

''so how did it go Nik?'' rebekah said with a bright tone ''that is none of you business so please leave me be'' klaus said ''wow elijah was right..'' rebekah said while narrowing her eyes before walking away, klaus wondered why she would say something like this but then brushed it off and continued to look for a frame to put the picture of caroline in

'' was she fun brother? I bet she was I mean if we are talking about the blonde we saw at the bar then I don't blame you for not coming home last night'' said a smirking kol,some-how the thought of kol with caroline angered him ''KOL if I were you I would stop other-wise I would have to rip-''

but then was cut of by kol ''HA! I KNEW IT'' and walked away before klaus could continue with his threat '' WHAT, WHAT are you and rebekah blabbering about!'' yelled a infuriated klaus

'' rebekah and kol are just testing the theory that seeing caroline would make you the normal klaus that we are used too or the klaus that doesn't just sit there all day and sulk and draw pictures of her it has been 2 years and even though kol and rebekah had been practically insulting you, you haven't tried to retaliate a single bit until now that is'' said elijah like he was stating the obvious ''well I do not understand what either of you are talking about I haven't changed at all''said klaus leaving the room and everyone in the room including kol had sighed in disappointment of their brothers obliviousness of his feelings for a certain caroline Forbes

but then klaus flashed back saying ''from now on I will be taking daily trips to sony oak college for...ahh...because a vampire there has claimed to have my weakness and is planning to use it against me'' with that klaus quickly walked away leaving all of his siblings with smirking faces.

Klaus P.O.V

well it's not like I was lying to them there was a vampire at sony oak collage that had possessed my weakness, as he put the picture into the frame he had found in one of the drawers klaus looked at the bright smile that belonged to the one and only caroline Forbes ''huh caroline, caroline Forbes...Caroline Forbes...Caroline maekalson..oh god, wait this can't be I don't like her...i don't like her like on one of those cheesy american shows but then as he sees her picture in his hand and realise something ''I...I fancy you caroline Forbes and maybe one day surely you will be mine''

really sorry about the short chapter and I won't be able to post any more chapters for a while now because I have to go camping and last time I checked I couldn't find any internet reception in the middle of the forest AGAIN THANK-YOU SO SO SO much for your reviews and comments. I will post another chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
